


A Theif in the Night

by NaturalLibra



Series: Redemption [1]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Kidnapping, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, god save my soul, maybe some fluff, possible pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalLibra/pseuds/NaturalLibra
Summary: You are a young woman fresh out of college  but when Michael takes you hostage you turn out to be more than his ticket to safety. Set directly after the first Halloween. This is my first fanfiction on this site and my first in a long time so I am kind of winging it.





	1. Killer Change

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been a really long time since I last wrote fanfiction so I am aware that my writing might be a little rusty but I am here for a good time not a long time. Please try to enjoy and I am 100% open to constructive criticism!

You walked down the street after a long day of training at the hospital. You recently got a degree in nursing and you are now working part time at a hospital. You made your way down the dark street on Halloween night. You didn’t want to be out at night after hearing about the serial killer that was apparently on the loose but you wanted to go home after a long night and what were the chances of meeting this man? Still, you were on edge the whole walk home. You made it to your front door, pulled out your keys, and opened the door walking inside. 

You decided that it was too early to go to sleep and your work schedule had screwed up your sleep schedule so staying up a few more hours would be fine with you. You walked to the kitchen to heat up some leftover pasta you had for dinner the night before. 

“Another meal alone.” You said to yourself quietly. You didn’t have many friends so you spent most nights alone watching Parks and Rec on Netflix. 

After a couple episodes you began to close your eyes. It wasn’t until a knock at the door that you opened your drowsy eyes and realized just how tired you really were. 

“Coming!” You called as someone continued to bang on the door. You opened the door and you were met by an older man in a police uniform. “How may I help you officer?”

“Just wondering if you have seen anything suspicious tonight. As you probably know Michael Myers is on the loose and we have reason to believe that he murdered three teenagers and attempted to kill a fourth.” He looked tired and by the sound of his voice he had been up for hours. Your skin crawled at the thought of innocent kids being murdered and your heart dropped out of your chest. 

“No sir I have not seen anything.”

“Please let us know if you see anything and try to have a safe night.” You nodded your head as he looked down. He gave you a weak smile and turned to leave. 

“Well I might as well go to bed.” Thinking to yourself you made sure you locked the door and shut the windows. You fell into your bed not bothering to take off your previous clothes and sighed with exhaustion just before falling into a deep sleep. 

Within a couple hours of your sleep a loud crash came from downstairs. Your eyes shot open and the hairs on your neck stood tall. All you could do was listen and keep all breathing to a minimum to make sure your mind wasn’t playing tricks on you. Sure enough quiet but heavy footsteps could be heard walking up the stairs. Tears began to fall as you listened knowing all too well what creature lurked in your house. You covered your head with the blanket and layer perfectly still in some childish way to keep you safe. The footsteps seemed to stop and the door to your room and then proceeded to continue to your bed. 

All of a sudden the covers were ripped off of you and a large figure with a bone chilling mask was towering over you. You let out a scream as the man hit you on the head with something hard and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

Even when you open. your eyes darkness seems to envelop your being. The sharp pain in your head and the smell of dried blood let’s you know you aren’t dead, but why? If Michael Myers came into your house in the middle of the night and didn’t kill you raises many questions all of which have your stomach turning. As your senses came back to you, you noticed you were still in your room and the sound of running water came from your bathroom. Light stung your eyes when you opened them.

As quietly as you could you got off the bed and made your way to the bathroom. A large man with a white mask and a blue mechanics uniform stood at the sink and seemed to be washing a small gash on his neck. As he looked in the mirror he saw your reflection and turned to face you. 

Goose bumps travelled through your body and your mouth went dry as you fought with yourself on whether or not you should say something. “Are you ok?” was all that came out of your mouth and you immediately thought your self stupid. A serial killer is standing in your bathroom covered in blood and you ask him if he is ok? What a stupid move but you might as well play along in hopes of saving your life. “I can help you... I’m a nurse.” His only response was a blank stare and the mask wasn’t helping you read his expression. 

You hesitantly walked to the cabinet to grab a first aid kit you kept on the top shelf. His eyes followed your every move but he never made to stop you. “May I take off your mask?” This time he did respond with a subtle nod. You grabbed the bottom of the mask to pull it off and let out as small gasp as you realized this man was barely a man at all. He looked to be in his early twenties and closer to your age. 

Despite this minor surprise you continued with what you were doing and cleaned the wound before treating it and wrapping it up. Yours eyes traveled down his front and the holes that covered him caught your attention. Your fingers ran across each hole and his body seemed to jolt slightly. 

“Can I look at these?” You looked him in the eyes without removing your fingers from his body. He shook his head then stood up suddenly grabbing his mask and putting it back on his face. 

Michael walked out of the room signaling you to stay put. He shut the door on his way out and even though you are in your own room you felt very trapped. Fear then travelled through your body when you remembered the extent of your situation. You had to find a way out of this and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know where I am going with this so I apologize if this chapter wasn’t the best. I hope it will get breyer as I go. Thank you to anyone who is reading and enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple hours after you had last seen Michael the sun began to rise. You had tried to lay down to go to sleep but knowing full well that you could not wake up to see another day your anxiety kept you awake and alert. Quiet sounds could be heard coming from downstairs so you knew he still lurked in your home.

Work starts in a couple hours so you had a small hope that someone would come looking for you when you didn’t show. But still, sitting still and doing nothing wasn’t going to help and the window in your bathroom made the perfect get away. 

Silently you crept to the bathroom and climbed on the ledge before opening it ever so slightly. As it opened it made a loud creek that made your heart sink and every part of your body stop in its tracks. Your senses peaked as you listened for any sign of movement towards your room and after a minute or so you continued with what you were doing until the window was all the way open. 

The ground below was a good twenty feel down but luckily there where tall bushes you could try to land in to minimize any damage to your body. Your stomach turned as you started to crawl out the window. With a few deep breaths you were ready to jump but all hope was crushed when a firm hand grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you back into captivity. 

Michael was harsh in his actions not caring when your body fell to the floor. He grabbed your shoulders and slammed you against the wall. Every bone in your body seemed to pop as the sheer force of the wall met your back and tears were already falling from your eyes. 

“What do you want with me? If you are going to kill me then do it already.” He shook his head then grabbed you by the back of the neck leading you into the bedroom. His frame stood tall as he brought his hand down harshly against your cheek and before you could recover he delivered a second blow. 

Tears clouded your vision and the taste of blood was strong on your tongue. Michael moves over to your closet and pulled out one of your scarves using it to tie your hands together in a harsh knot. He shot you an alarming look before leaving the room once again. 

You lay on the floor for quite some time quietly sobbing to yourself until exhaustion takes over you completely and you fall into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am starting to really enjoy where I am going with this so expect the chapters to get longer after this one. I would also like to thank everyone who is leaving kudos. I really didn’t think it was that good so thanks for keeping me motivated.

When you awoke you found that you were in bed. You don’t remember getting into bed. Did Michael put you there? Why would he do that? Why were you still even alive? Questions floated through your mind none of which had logical answers. 

The sound of your stomach growling put all thoughts on hold. You wanted food so you slowly got out of bed and made it out of the room. With hands still tied you walked downstairs to find Michael sitting on a chair in your living room staring out the window. He looked like a large dog on the watch in case a predator tried to approach. 

You played with your thumbs anxiously as you cleared your throat to gain his attention. His mask face turned towards you, his dark eyes burning fear into your soul. Taking a deep breath you calmly asked, “May I get something to eat?” He looked at you for a moment as if pondering the question. The awkward silence might as well have lasted hours as his dark eyes bore into you. 

Just as you were going to give up and make your way back upstairs he stood up. The sudden movement made you jump a little bit. He then nodded and walked towards your kitchen. When you walked in you noticed he had already laid out two plates on the table, one of which he sat down in front of. Was this his way of showing you he was hungry? Either way you couldn’t do anything unless you had your hands free. 

“I can’t make us food if my hands are tied.” He waved his hand beaconing you to walk towards him. You did as he asked and held your hands out to him. He began to untie the rope all the while never letting his eyes leave yours. “Thank you”. Rubbing at the redness on your wrists you walked towards the pantry to pull out some bread and other ingredients to make a sandwich. 

After making three sandwiches, one for you and two for him, you thought it best to eat with him. His eyes followed your every move up until sitting down. He reluctantly removed his mask so that he could eat with you. 

You looked at him while he ate, the silence eating at you. “I guess I should introduce myself since it seems I will be spending some time with you. I’m (Y/N).” He looked at you with a blank stare and you could not figure out whether he cared or not. It would probably be best if the silence continued. 

Once both of you were done eating he grabbed one of your hands and looked at it for a moment before gently rubbing it and letting go. The contact made your skin crawl but it was probably just his way of saying thank you. Your mouth twisted up for a brief moment and you didn’t even notice. 

Michael then got up and grabbed the plates, rubbing your hair gently as he walked pass you to put them in the sink. You had a weird feeling that you were going to get used to his touch. People at the asylum probably didn’t show him much affection therefore he probably craved it in some odd way. 

He pointed to the stairs and you took that as your cue to go back to your bedroom. “Thank you” was all you said before ascending back up the steps.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I’m sorry if it’s not as long as you might have hoped for but I didn’t want to put too many new ideas into this one. Thank you to everyone who is reading. Please enjoy this one.

After reaching your bedroom you laid down for the night. Your sleep was short lived however when a loud crash was heard coming from your bathroom. You jumped up out of the bed and made your way cautiously to the scene of the crash. 

Michael was laying on your bathroom floor and seemed to be doubled over in pain. Spots of fresh blood covered his body in the areas of the holes on his clothes. You walked towards him then crouched down to meet his masked face. “If you let me treat them you won’t be in pain anymore.” His dark eyes met yours, you couldn’t read his face but his body language showed that he must have been in a great deal of pain. 

Without waiting for an answer this time, you carefully grabbed onto his shoulder and pushed him back a little until he was leaning against the bathtub. He tried to resist your actions but the first aid kit was already in your hands and you sat down beside him. Your hand reached out at him slowly and your eyes never left his. You grasped the zipper of his uniform and unzipped it down to his waist. 

You were surprised to find that he was toned but fairly skinny and even more surprised to find that he had at least eight bullet wounds in him. How the hell was this man still alive? Some of the wounds seemed to still have bullets in them and taking them out would not be an easy task. 

“I am going to have to take some bullets out of you. Can I get you to stay still for me?” He nodded at you giving you the answer you were hoping for. You were definitely not qualified for this but there was no other option.

Michael removed his mask and watched you wash you hands then put latex gloves on before grabbing some tweezers out of the first aid kit. His body jolted a little when you touched him. “I’m sorry if my hands are cold.” You looked at him as if to search for some cue to start but he just stared at you with his dark eyes. 

Drawing in a deep breath you pushed in the first wound and tried to get the bullet out as if popping a zit. Michael suddenly shook violently and tried to kick you away. “You have to let me get them out or they will get infected. I’m sorry it hurts but you need to stay still for me.” He looked angry but tried to stay as still as he could and for that you were thankful. 

After an hour, and a fit from Michael, you were able to get every bullet out and clean each wound. Signaling him to stay still you then took the largest bandage wrap you had and wrapped it around his torso, covering each hole. 

“Don’t move.” You told him before walking into your room and grabbing some ibuprofen out of your purse. You grabbed a cup and filled it with water then handed both items to him. “Take this it will help.” He took it reluctantly then started to stand. “Hey take it easy!” He looked at you as if confused by your worry. “Let me help you.”

You grabbed his arm and wrapped it around your shoulders before helping him up. His eyes never left your face as you lead him into your room and helped him settle into your bed. Suddenly his hand grasped your wrist and he pulled you into the last thing you wanted to do. He tugged at you until your body was flushed against his. 

Your heart rate skyrocketed but the next thing he did took you by surprise. He wrapped his arms around your waist and buried his face in your hair. You couldn’t help but shake at the close interaction with him and the realization that, when it comes down to it, he can do whatever he wants to you and there isn’t a thing you can do about it. 

You lay awake for hours hoping to god that someone from work would come to check on you. Two days without any call or note would definitely seem suspicious so the hope lingered within you. 

Michael’s light snores startled you out of your thoughts. The idea of him being asleep raised your hope even more. This was your chance and could very well be the only one. On one hand if you got up and tried to leave, Michael could wake up and kill you but on the other, you could be free form this hell some higher power has cast upon you. To hell with the consequences you thought. Even if you were caught you would at least know that you didn’t just hand your life away. 

As carefully as possible you detached your body from his and got out of the bed. One glance at his sleeping form almost made you feel bad for him. Yeah he was an insane killer but something about his behavior these past couple days was almost childlike. You shook your head, there was not time for thoughts like that. This was the time for survival. 

You slowly crept out of the room and down the stairs. It was dark but you knew your house and you were able to make it to the front door. Your hands shook as you grasped the knob and turned it. You swore your heart fell into your stomach when a large hand wrapped itself around your other arm. Shit. 

Michael ripped you from the door, from your freedom, and turned you to face him. Even though it was dark you could still make out his features and he definitely didn’t look happy. 

You tried to fight him as he dragged you back up the stairs. Hitting and scratching him seemed to only make things worse. Regret filled you as you realized he hadn’t killed you yet which meant he wanted you for something else. 

He turned you to face him before wrapping one of his hands around your throat. You gasped for air as his grip got tighter and tighter. His head tilted slightly as he watched tears stream down your face. You almost felt relieved when he let go of your neck but fresh fear shot through you when he turned you around and pinned your arms up against the wall. 

One of his hands wrapped around your waist slightly pulling your bottom out while the other groped you slightly. “Please don’t! I’ll be good please don’t hurt me!” You screamed but he didn’t seem to care. One of his hands suddenly came into hard contact with your ass and you coughed as screams choked you. Again and again he spanked you until your voice was almost completely gone. 

Once he was done he sat down on the bed, pulling your shaking frame with him. He slightly pulled you into his lap as he sat down and the bed. Sobs wracked your body as he stroked your hair. This only confused you to no end but at this point you didn’t care. You fell asleep in his arms and he held you close for the rest of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is a little choppy and shorter than the last but I am really proud of this chapter and I hope you engiy reading it.

Michael watched your chest rise and fall to the time of your breathing. Despite the events that had taken place the night before you looked so peaceful as you slept. He thought you an angel. No person has ever brought out emotion in him the way you have for the past couple day. 

He only kept you alive so that, should the situation arise, he could use you as a ticket to safety in a classic hostage situation. But this, this was a mistake. He didn’t want to like you. He didn’t even want you to like him. He could care less about your feelings towards him. Yet you fed him and tended to his wounds. That wasn’t the typical reaction most people had towards serial killers. You were special and he knew it. 

You turned over in your sleep absently laying an arm around Michael’s chest. His heart killed a beat at the sudden contact. It didn’t feel bad to him, in fact, he liked your touch. It was always soft and tender. Nothing compared to the way he had been treated the first twenty one years of his life. Your touch always had thought and feeling. It is like you are always driven by what the other person is feeling. 

He must have been lucky to find you. Especially because you are a nurse. He would never admit it to himself but Loomis gave him a run for his money. He was just as surprised as you to find that he wasn’t dead due to the amount of blood loss alone. In a way he owed you his life. 

He didn’t want to hurt you, in fact at this point he would rather protect you and keep you with him. But damn you did some stupid stuff. He wanted you to learn that escaping was not the answer. He wanted you to love him. 

Red flags went up in Michael’s mind and the word love circled in all sorts of ways. Love, he has never known such thing. The world was cold to him and that was all he had ever know before you. No one had ever gone out of their way to help him without some other reason for it. Except you. 

He rubbed your hair lovingly as you slept. You were his gem now. He found you fair and square and to hell with anyone who said otherwise. He would protect you as long as you continued to take care of him. He sort of hoped you wouldn’t outlive your usefulness, he didn’t want to have to kill you. 

Cold air suddenly filled the room as a draft from the window came in. You shuddered a little bit in your sleep. Not bothering to shut the window for fear of waking you, Michael pulled the blanket up and turned on his side so he could hug you. 

Maybe he wouldn’t have to kill you. Maybe he could get you to love him. That way he would keep you around forever. Yes, he would keep you. He’d have to find some way to mark you. To prove that you were his. 

He could dominate you. Last nights events made him feel so alive. He could do whatever he wanted and there wasn’t a thing you could do about it. He wouldn’t hurt you but there was no issue in using what is now his is there? 

Besides, how is he supposed to take care of himself when he practically has the education of a first grader. He needed you to take care of him. He wanted you. Wanted you. He wanted your mind and body for himself and would kill anyone who wanted you as well. 

On the other hand, he did feel a little bad for spanking you. Guilt. Yet another emotion he has never felt before. Somehow you managed to dig deep into his subconscious and pull out simple emotions that were so foreign to him. He replayed the event over and over in his head and he wished he would never have to hear you scream like that again. He wanted you to welcome punishment when you deserved it. You had done a stupid thing and there would be consequences. 

The smell of your hair was intoxicating to him. He had never held someone this close to him for so long. He liked it. Human contact. He had craved it for so long but no one had done it. No hugs. No soft tussles of the hair. Not even a simple handshake. Nothing. 

He was nothing. Besides the sins he has put on his shoulders he might as well be erased from existence. All that time he spent staring blankly as a wall thinking about nothing. His childhood was spent tied to a chair. His teenage years were spent on all sorts of drugs to create a simple plant of him. 

In a way, he blamed everyone else. He had done a bad thing but they didn’t give him a chance to repent. He never even got to say sorry. He was never given the chance. He wanted to come back from it now. There was no logical explanation as to why all of the sudden he felt this way, aside from meeting you. He wants to fix this. He wants you to be happy for him. He wants someone to be happy for him. 

Pathetic tears slowly streamed down his face as he turned his head into your shoulder. He felt more emotions in this moment than he ever has in him whole life. Your warmth against him gave a great deal of comfort and he soon followed you into the land of the sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am going camping for a couple days so I will not be able to update for the next couple of days. I will be writing though so do not worry. I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter because I sure did.

You woke up to an empty bed. Looking around the room you noted that there was no sign of Michael. “He may have gone downstairs”. Great, you are talking to yourself now. You were always used to being your own company but now you felt more alone than ever. 

The events of the previous night played in your head once more. You were so scared but the last thing you remember feeling was comfort. That can’t be right. You could never feel comfort in the hands of a serial killer. 

Suddenly the sound of your doorbell went off. Your heart sunk as fast as it rose. How were you to get help if Michael was most likely on guard? You walked to the window and looked at your front door. It was Zanib, a girl who worked with you at the hospital. You wanted to shout but knew better. It would only end up in your death or hers. 

Heavy footsteps entered your room but your face never turned away from the one person that could mean safety in this situation. A hand wrapped slowly around your mouth and this time you made no move to get away. 

You started to cry as the girl gave up and walked away from your house. Soft sobs wracked your body as you watched her get into her car then turn the corner, out of sight. 

Michael removed his hand from your mouth and rubbed your hair until you stopped crying. Your looked up at him, surprised to find that he was not wearing his mask. His dark eyes haunted you and comforted you at the same time. You never felt dirtier than you did in that moment. 

“May I go take a shower?” You asked him still staring into his eyes. For a moment you could have sworn that his eyes flicked across your body but it was too quick to tell. He nodded then let go of your hair, which he had been playing with. 

You quickly walked to your bathroom and locked the door. You hoped he wouldn’t try to come in as you showered but at this point it wouldn’t surprise you. The suffocating feeling that you were being watched never truly went away, even behind closed doors. 

You turned the shower on to let the water warm up then began to take off all your clothes. You glanced in the mirror, a little shocked at what you saw. You looked tired and your already skinny frame looked lighter. You only had one real meal in the past two days and this was your first attempt at practicing normal hygiene since Michael came into your life. 

Was this going to be normal from now on? Should you try to get him to let you go to work? You knew he wouldn’t let you but if he wanted to keep you so bad he would either have to move you or let you maintain your outside life like nothing ever happened. 

Your thoughts followed you into the shower and you couldn’t help but wonder what life would be like from now on. You hoped you could at least be happy with this, as crazy as that sounds. You never had true friends anyway and you were kind of distant from your family so Michael could end up being a nice change of pace. 

Once you were done showering you brushed your teeth and hair. Suddenly a thought hit you and you felt so stupid for it. In the hurry to get away from Michael you completely forgot to grab clothes and bring them into the bathroom with you. The towel was your only cover and hopefully he wouldn’t be waiting for you. You opened the door slightly trying to keep the towel up to cover your modesty.

Unfortunately your hope was short lived as Michael sat on the end of the bed and turned his head your way. There was nothing you could do now. Staying naked was not an option. Giving him an awkward smile you walked over to your closet. 

His eyes never left you and as you reached your closet you almost felt the need to lock yourself in. You would have if it was big enough but sadly you would have to settle for getting dressed in front of Michael. 

You kept the towel draped over your shoulders are you put on a pair of underwear and black leggings. Trying your best to keep your back to him you finally let the towel fall to the ground as you searched for a shirt to wear. Your bed creaked behind you and soft footsteps walked towards you. Shit shit shit. Please go away. 

Michael placed one hand on your hip while the other brushed against your upper ribs. You would have laughed if you weren’t scared out of your mind. His eyes followed the curve of your body and rested on your chest. 

The hand that was on your ribs traveled to were his eyes were. He grasped one of your breasts and gave it a light squeeze. You gasped slightly as a heat started to build in the pit of your stomach. His head leaned down to kiss your neck, lightly sucking and biting it as his other hand grabbed the other breast. You slightly cocked your neck to the side to allow his access not really knowing why. 

This went on for a couple of minutes until he finally let go of your body. He rubbed your hair like he did before then left the room. You quickly put a shirt on then walked back into your bathroom. You looked in the mirror to find a large red hickey on the side of your neck. He had marked you and you liked it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long. It does have smut in it and I found out that I’m not very good with writing smut but I did my best so let me know what you think!

The events that had taken course over the past couple of days left you dazed and confused. Michael had spanked you and it hurt but you liked it. Michael had groped your breasts and left a hickey on your neck and you liked it. If you told your self last week that a serial killer was going to make camp in your home and sensually touch your body you would not have believed it. 

A couple of days had past and nobody had come by since that one day. You officially lost hope in getting out of house arrest but the way Michael had been treating you now was something you could live with. He had started helping you cook and clean. He even cleaned himself up so that he looked more presentable to you. If this was how your life was going to be you really couldn’t complain. 

No moves had been made on you since the other day but you kind of missed it. His touch was warm and surprisingly gentle. He did insist on sharing a bed with you though and his warmth comforted you to a certain extent. 

The only real thing that worried you now is the fact that you can’t stay at your house much longer. Someone would get suspicious and try to come in or contact the police. That probably wouldn’t be the best thing to happen at this point so you had to make a plan to leave with Michael and never come back. 

In order to live a fairly normal life y’all would have to leave the state, maybe even the country. Wait, what were you saying? That you wanted to have a normal life and be happy with a murderer? This was insane and you know it. This man had no feelings for you and would probably snap your neck when you outlived your usefulness. 

Still, you couldn’t deny that he made you feel different Perhaps it wasn’t even a positive feeling. All you knew is that when he touched you, your body liked it and it wanted more. This man was going to push you off the deep end and you were going to let him. At this point you would let him do anything to you, just to see how far he would go. 

Just thinking about his hands made the familiar heat in the pit of your stomach rise. God you wanted him to touch you again but you definitely didn’t want to make it too obvious. Subtle seduction would have to work because the need between your thighs was too harsh to ignore. So you got ready for bed but left pants out of the equation. This would have to do. 

Wearing only a large t-shirt and panties guy brushed your teeth then went to the full sized mirror by your bed to braid your hair. Just as you finished Michael walked in, not wearing his mask. He hadn’t been wearing it as much around you anymore and you were completely fine with it. His face was simple but nice to look at, especially because it was your only way to know what he was feeling. 

He paused briefly and looked at your bare legs but much to your dismay he continued with what he was doing and walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. If you wanted him you’d have to think of something better. He wouldn’t just give it to you, he’s the type of man to make you work for it. 

Michael’s POV:

He walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. He had spent most of the day straightening the house, wanting to impress you as much as he could. What was waiting for him in your room surprised him  
but it could have been an accident seeing you like that so he moved away from the scene. 

The key to his actions was to not scare you away again. He wanted you so badly and knew he could have you whenever he wanted but your consent played a key role in the relationship. His heart aches for a close bond with you. 

The hot water that splashed against his rough skin was a comfort to him. It had been so long since he last had a bit shower, the mental institution he had been held in wasn’t very generous with it. Still, he couldn’t complain about the conditions. It was probably nicer than other asylums. One thing was for sure, he would not miss it and he would not go back. 

Once his shower was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and finished cleaning himself up. Thoughts of you raced around in his mind. The past couple of days you had seemed to stop fighting his presence and learned to accept it. He was thankful for that. He didn’t want to leave you. You had turned out to be way more than just a captive ticket to safety. 

Letting out a small sigh he opened the bathroom door Not at all expecting what he saw. There you were sitting on the bed, feet barley touching the ground and all you wore was a large t-shirt. Your legs were slightly parted but the shirt covered the part of you Micheal really wanted to see. 

He could have taken you then and there but if you wanted it so badly he was going to have his fun as well. He walked up to you, rubbed you hair, then left the room with his clothes. The game he was playing made him horny and hell but he wanted to tease you until you begged him. So he took his clothes and put them in the washer taking his time to get everything done. 

Your POV:

Why the hell was that? That was not what you expected at all. You wanted him to dominate you but all you got was a hair rub. His simple touch made you want more but he seemed to have different plans, plans that made the pit of your stomach burn. 

You sat there pouting for a good twenty minutes before Michael returned to the room. He was wearing no shirt but hand put some sweatpants you had lent him. His eyes met yours for a brief moment until he started to look around the room as if looking for something. You could see the gears turning in his head which only made you wetter. God you wished he would do something. 

The thinking went on for about five minutes until Micheal made a move for your desk chair. He grabbed it the set it in front of the full length mirror you had on your closet door. Finally looking at you again he pointed to the chair in a motion to get you to sit in it. 

You got up slowly and did as you were told not knowing what he had in mind. Once you sat facing the mirror he crouched behind you but still made sure he could see your reflection. His breathing was getting heavier and a tent had begun to form in his pants. You gasped as one of his hands ran down your thigh and slowly parted your legs. 

He could see you now and you suddenly grew self conscious at how wet you were. He inspected you in awkward silence. The tension building between you two was so high you could barley breathe. His hand on your thigh felt as if it could burn straight through your skin. 

A soft whimper escaped your mouth and brought him back to his senses. He then took your hand and guided it to your aching heat. You gasped at the touch but your heart sank when his hand moved away. He was teasing you so badly that he didn’t even want to let you have the satisfaction of getting his touch. He wanted to watch you touch yourself and you didn’t know if you were excited or utterly disappointed. 

Much to your dismay you followed his orders and began to play with yourself. He watched intently as your fingers circled your clit with a soft puff of air escaping your lips are you did so. The mirror gave you clear view as to what you were doing and it only made you hornier. 

You pushed two fingers into yourself and began to pump them slowly. Your moans echoed through the air and you let your other hand grip Michael’s shoulder. Knowing he was there watching you made the whole scene more erotic and left you wanting more than just your fingers. 

“Micheal...please...” You whimpered as your fingers moved faster trying hard to hit your sweet spot but failing each time. “Please touch me I need you so bad.” You were practically crying as the need built in your stomach. 

Michael moved to sit directly in front of you getting a full view of your fingers in your vagina. You could clearly see his erection now and from the looks of it he was way larger than anything you had ever taken. His hands spread your legs even more and he watched your demonstration for a few more moments until he finally moved your hand away. You groaned at the lack of touch. 

He rubbed your thighs and looked you in the eyes as if asking for permission. A simple “please” from you was a good enough response for him. He then lowered his head to your core and licked through your slit. You let out a loud moan as he tasted you. 

He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you closer to his mouth, tonguing at you furiously. You grasped his hair and pulled it as you felt your climax coming closer and closer. All the sounds you made were music to his ears and he could cum on hearing you say his name alone. 

“Micheal please don’t stop. It feels so good!” You cried as his lips wrapped around your clit and began to suck. “Oh my gah-“ The walls of your cunt squeezed in pure bliss as your climax hit you hard leaving you screaming Michael’s name. He lapped up your juices and kissed at your inner thigh as you came down from your high. 

He then draped your legs over his shoulders and picked you up with ease and laid you down onto the bed. You grabbed the bottom of your shirt and lifted it over your head while he swiftly removed his pants. God he was so big. You became slightly nervous as he started to kiss at your neck and lined up with your entrance. 

“Please be gentle.” He pushed himself above you and looked into your eyes. His hand slowly rubbed your hair and you could almost see some affection on his expression. He kept his eyes on yours and his length slowly pushed into you. 

Pain shot through your body as he stretched more than ever before. He could see the discomfort written on your face so he slowly pushed all the way in and stopped to let you get used to his size. You let out a few whimpers out as a couple moments went by. Did you really want to do this? Yeah he was in you but it hurt to no end. 

“Micheal it hurts.” He looked at your face then leaned in to kiss you slowly. You eagerly returned the kiss not knowing exactly what you felt. 

Micheal continued kissing you and waited for you to relax into his touch. When you finally did he began to move, careful to not hurt you. Both of your breathing began to hitch as his motions grew in time. 

You were slightly startled when he let out a soft moan. He wasn’t vocal with anything but hearing him make some kind of noise made your heart swell. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he now pounded into you hard enough to shake the bed. 

“Oh god Micheal harder!” You screamed as he repeatedly hit the spot that you failed to reach earlier. The heat in your stomach increased at a rapid speed and soon you were hitting your second orgasm for the night. Micheal groaned as you clenched around him. His climax was not far behind yours as his hips dug into yours like his life depended on it and you soon felt his hot seed shoot into you as he let out one final grunt. 

Once he had completely emptied himself he rolled over to lay next to you. Your breathing slowed in time with his as you both came down from the extreme high that wracked your bodies. You laid your head on his chest as he pulled the blankets over you. He looked down at you and gave you another soft kiss on the lips. 

You soon became lost in thought as reality began to set in. You were his now. Thoughts of what the future held raced into your mind. His face wore a tired expression and his eyes began to close. “Micheal,” you grabbed his chin to tune his head towards you, “we have to leave.”


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up to find a sleeping Michael next to you. His chest moved up and down slowly as he breathed. Seeing him in such a vulnerable state made your heart melt a little. He looked at peace. Like every time he was awake he knew his life was a means to an end. Did he want a new future? Was he regretful? Deep down you hoped he was. 

You brushed some brown hair away from his face, his eyes fluttered open as you did so. They were blue, you had never truly noticed before. You looked into them as his hand moved to rub your hair. This was a touch you were now used to and openly welcomed. 

The both of you stayed like this for a few minutes until you broke the silence. “What are we going to do now Michael?” 

He then got out of he bed and walked over to your closet as if looking for something. What on earth was he looking for? You couldn’t help but look at his body, still bare from the night before. His wounds from the first time you had met healed nicely but would surely leave some very gruesome scars. 

It seemed he found what he was looking for as he reached and grabbed a large suitcase off the top shelf of your closet. You immediately knew he wanted to leave too. The idea of where you were to go didn’t matter right now. All you cared about was what Michael wanted in this moment. 

You got out of the bed and walked up to Michael. You hugged him from behind and rest your head against his back. His body tensed at your touch but soon relaxed. He turned to look at you, he almost looked sad. 

Walking to the closet you found a large t-shirt and a large pair of boxers you had to sleep in. “Here.” He took them and began to dress maintaining eye contact with you. 

You got dress as well and the both of you began to pack the suitcase with essentials for yourself. He didn’t really have much so you would probably have to make a trip to the store in order to get him some clothes and toiletries. 

He walked down the stairs with your suitcase and you gave your room one last look. You would miss it but you definitely wouldn’t miss being alone. That had been something that you were far too used to. 

After Michael had completely dressed you advised him to not go out of the house with the mask on or someone would know something was up. He listened to you reluctantly and got in the passengers seat of your car. You had put your suitcase and an cooler of food in the car then the both you finally left the house. 

“Where to now?” Micheal pulled out a picture of a cabin in the woods out of his pocket and pointed to the address on the back. You followed his request but you had no idea why he wanted to go there. You didn’t care though as the both of you rode out of the town together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of this story. I know it was short but I didn’t really know how to move on without a big time gap. I really hope y’all enjoyed it and I am thinking about doing a part two. Let me know if that is something you guys would be interested in. Thanks to everyone who has been reading!


End file.
